


Distressed

by agentatwell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, twin!Jamie Moriarty/Irene Adler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jamie Moriarty and Irene Adler are twins, not the same person. </p>
<p>Spoilers for episode 1x12 ('M') and onwards. </p>
<p>Set after Irene's 'death', but before her return in 1x21.</p>
<p>Jamie kidnaps Irene, her twin sister, once she discovers that her sisters new fling, Sherlock, has been starting to dig into her business life. </p>
<p>Will include Irene x Sherlock, and Jamie x Joan Watson in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from a piece of fanart that I saw on Tumblr. 
> 
> (https://31.media.tumblr.com/1c9960b93fc792c24f06a5311a935b2c/tumblr_n4oeygxATd1qdw4dpo1_r1_500.png)
> 
> I am very, very new to writing, and have no idea how long I will draw this out. It could be 5 chapters, or it could be 50. I'm hoping to use this to improve, and to delve into the mind of Jamie Moriarty a whole lot more. 
> 
> Any and all comments are very much appreciated. Please let me know if you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen!

“Look I have no idea who you are. If you just let me go, I promise I wont tell anyone, I swear!”

Irene tried to peer through the sack that was covering her face, wondering if she could make out any shapes through the fabric. She lead a pretty uneventful life, trying her best to keep to herself and focus on her work, and so when a man had walked up to her that evening, pointing a gun at her and asking if her name was Irene Adler before putting a bag over her head and shoving her into an SUV, she couldn’t help but wonder where she had gone wrong.

“The only money I have is my savings. I’ll transfer it to you if you will just let me go. I don’t have any family to pay a ransom”. The panic was evident in her voice. It was settling into day 3 of her capture, and no matter how much she pleaded, no one had ever responded to her. All she could hear was the sound of people coming and going, and the murmuring of conversation outside the doorway. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of heeled boots on the concrete floors that she bothered to plead again. “There is no one but me, I can’t give you any more money that what I have saved, I swear. 

“But darling, what about your dear old sister?”

“ _Jamie?_ ”

Irene couldn’t believe what she was hearing, although the voice she had heard was unmistakable. She had grown up hearing the taunts of her twin sister on a daily basis until she had distanced herself by moving away to art school. It had been almost a decade since Jamie had stopped answering her calls, and years since Irene had stopped bothering all together.

“Jamie is that you? What are you doing here? Why am I tied up?”

“Honestly I don’t think anyone could have put up with your crying and pleading for another moment longer. I had to do something to get you to shut up.” Jamie pulled the bag off of Irene’s head, dropping it to the concrete floor that Irene was sitting on. “I would have thought that with age you would have at least stopped crying as much, but I guess some things never change.” Jamie wandered to the window, staring at the trees out by the fence line, while Irene stared at the woman who looked so very much like herself.

“Apparently not. I do remember we used to play heroes and villians when we were children but this seems to be taking it a bit too far, even for you.” 

“Yes well you see, in the time since you abandoned me at home and left to go study history or whatever it was you decided to waste your time on, I’ve grown up a fair bit. I’ve launched an empire, but it seems you are still determined to make life far, far more difficult for me. You ignored me for such a long time, but apparently if it suits you you have no trouble in worming your way back into my life.” Jamie turned to face Irene, looking down at the pale face that stared back at her.

“You’ve been ignoring my calls for years. You can’t possibly have expected me to continue calling when I received nothing but silence in return. You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, and I was perfectly happy to get on with my life and try to forget the fact that I had no family to count on. I have a job, I have friends, and my life is normal! I moved on, and I’ve been better off for it.”

“Normal”, Jamie said with a sigh, leaning against the window sill, “how incredibly boring. Speaking of boring, what was his name again? Sherlock is it?” Jamie raised an eyebrow at her sister as she saw a look of shock wash across Irene’s face.

“You know, if you were looking for normal, you might be dating the wrong person.” 


End file.
